


The Usual, Please

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink briefly mentioned, M/M, VK Drabs, barista Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #81: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: Ivan is a regular at Alfred's coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual, Please

"Dude, that guy is here again," Alfred whispered, holding his breath as his coworker spared him a short and apathetic glance, the two baristas watching the man walk down the street in his stuffy business suit and scarf, carrying a briefcase.

"You going to ask him to fuck you yet or what?" Gilbert snickered playfully, Alfred scowling at him before sticking his tongue out. He didn't have time to make a reply though, his favorite customer walking through the door with a bored expression. Plastering his biggest and sexiest smile all over his face, Alfred beamed and gladly took his order, popping a slice of the lemon bread into the toaster oven as he got his order ready. Mysterious Ivan wandered off to one of the stools, pulling out his phone before staring at it for the next few minutes, awkwardly trying to keep himself busy as Alfred stared him down greedily.

"Order up!" the barista cooed, Ivan trudging back to the counter before trying to take his cup of coffee, confused when Alfred didn't let go. "I left my number on there, why don't you call me sometime? We could do more than just get coffee, if you know what I mean…" he trailed off as seductively as he could manage, gnawing on the corner of his lip anxiously as Ivan just stared at him. The stuff business man blinked for a moment before frowning in confusion.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? I must be at least twice your age," he huffed indignantly, Alfred blushing scarlet when his offer was so awkwardly rejected. Gilbert snickered from where he watched on the sidelines, loving the horrendously embarrassing situation.

"Aw come on, I'm 20… you can't be that much older than me," Alfred grumbled back, letting go of the coffee cup so he could cross his arms over his chest to sulk, his patron's face paling.

"I'm old enough to be your father!" he gasped in horror, Alfred's jaw dropping as Gilbert couldn't keep his laughter bottled up any longer, only embarrassing Alfred further.

"He's into that you know!" he mocked, Alfred hiding his face in shame as his coworker bubbled over with obnoxious laughter, Ivan shifting uncomfortably with his hot coffee in his hand.

"Gilbert, you are such an ass," Alfred whined pitifully, rethinking all of his life choices. He could never serve Ivan again, not after this! He'd need a new job and rent was due soon, and–

"I will call you," Ivan chuckled, shaking his head with bemused mirth, startling the youth as Gilbert's mocking chuckles died off in an instant. Gaping like a fish, Alfred stared after Ivan as the man took his slice of bread, a thin and coy smile stretching his lips. "I may not be into that but you certainly have piqued my interest… Make sure you have next Friday off."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a short comment or rating if you enjoyed!


End file.
